onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack (Season 2)
Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack (Season 2) ist der offizielle Soundtrack zur zweiten Staffel der Serie und enthält 25 Stücke. Er wurde von Mark Isham komponiert und am 13. August 2013 in den USA veröffentlicht. Tracks #Sleeping Beauty (2:29) #True Love (4:45) #Magic (3:12) #We Are Both (1:41) #Meet the Jefferson (2:37) #Ruby and Granny (1:54) #A Real Boy (2:26) #The Hedge Maze (4:13) #Regina's True Love (2:29) #Storybrooke Reunions (2:12) #The Duelists (1:21) #The Lady Jack (0:45) #In a Burning Room (4:16) #Tallahassee (2:21) #This Boy Will Be Your Undoing (2:46) #Science! (1:23) #To Neverland! (1:58) #Cora's Waltz (2:19) #Snow White in Black (2:45) #How Magic Is Made (3:33) #One Perfect Day After Another (2:37) #Bae and the Shadow (2:45) #Tamara Shows Her True Colors (2:45) #The Adventure Begins (2:14) #Main Title (0:14) Erscheinen Sleeping Beauty * 2x01: Phillip und Mulan reiten zu Auroras Palast. Phillip weckt Aurora mit einem Kuss der wahren Liebe auf. Er sagt ihr, dass der Rest ihrer Leute in einem Zufluchtsort wartet. True Love Enthält Belles Thema, Emmas Thema, Charming und Snows Thema *1x22: Mutter Oberin sagt Emma und Regina, dass sie zu spät seinen. Emma betritt das Krankenzimmer, in dem der scheinbar tote Henry liegt. (Variation) *1x22: Mr. Gold öffnet das goldene Ei und nimmt den Trank der wahren Liebe heraus. Belle betritt das Geschäft. Gold kann nicht glauben, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Er verspricht ihr, sie zu beschützen. Emma und Regina trauern um den scheinbar toten Henry. Emma gibt ihm einen Kuss, wodurch er aufwacht und alle Bewohner ihre Märchen-Erinnerungen zurückerhalten. David und Snow White finden sich auf der Straße wieder. Regina sitzt in Henrys Zimmer und weint *3x04: Belles Thema: Mr. Gold sagt "Belle", dass sie die einzige sei, die den Mann hinter dem Monster sehen kann. (Variation) * 3x06: Belles Thema: "Belle" schlägt Gold vor, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Sie sagt, dass sie wirklich bei ihm sei und bittet ihn, nach Hause zu kommen. (Variation) Magic Enthält Belles Thema * 1x21: Jefferson dreht den Hut (Variation) * 2x22: Belle sagt Mr. Gold, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder hat und die beiden gestehen sich ihre Liebe. Mr. Gold bringt Magie nach Storybrooke. We Are Both Enthält Charming und Snows Thema *2x02: David hält eine Rede, um die anderen davon abzuhalten, die Grenze von Storybrooke zu übertreten. Er sagt, dass er Prince Charming und David Nolan ist. Er verspricht, dass er alle vor Regina beschützen werde und sagt, dass sie alle zusammenhalten müssen. Meet the Jefferson Enthält Jeffersons Thema *1x17: Jefferson und Grace spielen Verstecken. Er rennt durch den Wald und versteckt sich. Grace findet ihn und die beiden unterhalten sich. Sie gehen nach Hause und sehen die Kutsche der Bösen Königin. (2. Teil des Tracks) *1x17: Jefferson bringt Emma etwas zu Trinken. Er zeigt ihr eine Karte, damit sie "Spot" finden kann. Emma wird plötzlich schwindelig. Als Jefferson weggeht, merkt sie, dass er nicht mehr hinkt und ihr etwas vorgemacht hat. Sie verliert das Bewusstsein. (1. Teil des Tracks) *2x03: Jefferson und Grace sind wiedervereint. Ruby and Granny *1x15: Red und Peter unterhalten sich an ihrem Fenster (Variation) *1x15: Red hält Peter für den Wolf und meint, dass sie ihn zur Wolfszeit nur festbinden müssten (Variation) *1x15: Ruby kehrt zum Diner zurück und versöhnt sich mit Granny. Granny sagt ihr, dass sie möchte, dass Ruby das Diner eines Tages übernimmt. *2x07: Ruby unterhält sich mit Billy. (Variation) *2x07: Red wacht auf und stellt fest, dass der rote Umhang trotz des Risses noch funktioniert hat. (Variation) *2x07: Belle sagt Ruby, dass sie das Gute in Ruby sieht. (Variation) *2x07: David wirft den Umhang über Ruby und sie verwandelt sich zurück. (Variation) *2x07: Ruby sagt Snow, dass sie die einzige ist, die sie als Mensch und Wolf akzeptiert. (Variation) *2x07: Ruby gibt David ihren Umhang und geht nach draußen, um sich zu verwandeln. (Variation) A Real Boy Enthält Pinocchios/Augusts Thema *1x20: Die Blaue Fee sagt Pinocchio, dass er mutig, ehrlich und selbstlos sein muss, wenn er ein richtiger Junge bleiben möchte. *1x20: Pinocchio steigt in den magischen Schrank. Geppetto verabschiedet sich von ihm. *1x20: Pinocchio nimmt Baby-Emma aus dem Baum. *1x20: Pinocchio kümmert sich um Emma im Waisenhaus. The Hedge Maze *1x17: Regina und Jefferson gehen durch das Labyrinth und Regina stiehlt eine Kiste. Die beiden werden von Wachen verfolgt. Regina befreit ihren Vater aus der Kiste und Jefferson realisiert, dass sie ihn in Wonderland zurücklassen wird. *1x21: Jefferson sagt Regina, dass er den Hut ohne Magie nicht benutzen kann (Variation) *2x03: Jefferson und Henry sprechen über Grace (Variation) Regina's True Love Enthält Regina und Daniels Thema *1x18: Regina reitet auf Rocinante. Ihr Vater sieht ihr dabei zu. (Anfang des Stücks) *1x18: Daniel bittet Regina, ihrer Mutter über sie Bescheid zu sagen aber Regina traut sich nicht, weil ihre Mutter alles mit Magie machen kann. *1x21: Regina nimmt Daniels Ring aus ihrer Tasche. Sein Gesicht ist darin zu sehen und Jefferson fragt, wer das sei. *1x21: Die Böse Königin wartet im Pferdestall auf Snow White (Variation) *1x21: Die Böse Königin erzählt Snow White, dass Daniel tot ist (Variation) *2x02: Regina versucht, auf Rocinante zu fliehen (Variante) *2x02: Rumpelstilzchen sagt Regina, dass er alles über sie wisse und dass es zwischen ihm und ihrer Familie eine Geschichte gäbe. Er sagt ihr, dass Magie sie befreien könne und sie sagt, dass sie nicht wie ihre Mutter werden möchte (Variation) Storybrooke Reunions *2x09: Henry sagt Regina, dass sie sich wirklich geändert hat und umarmt sie. Ruby schägt den anderen vor, in Granny's Diner Essen zu gehen. Henry verabschiedet sich von Regina und geht mit den anderen mit. Gold gratulietr ihr dazu, dass sie Mutter und Sohn wieder zusammengebracht hat. Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby und die Zwerge laufen über die Straße. Am Hafen von Storybrooke taucht Hooks Schiff mit Hook und Cora an Bord auf. The Duelists Enthält Hooks Thema *2x04: Rumpelstilzchen und Hook duellieren sich The Lady Jack *3x13: Jack gibt Anton ein Stück von einem Pilz aus Wonderland, damit er kleiner wird. In a Burning Room Enthält Charming und Snows Thema *2x08: David gelangt in die Unterwelt und trifft Snow. Die beiden stellen fest, dass sie sich nicht berühren können. Snow wacht langsam auf. David sagt, dass sie einen Weg zurückfinden und ihn aufwecken wird. *3x01: Aurora erzählt Neal, dass sie einmal mit einem Schlaffluch belegt war und sich in dank Snow in der Traumwelt bewegen kann. Sie möchte versuchen, mit Henry Kontakt aufzunehmen. (Variation) Tallahassee Enthält Emmas Thema *2x06: Neal wird beim Stehlen erwischt und Emma täuscht Wehen vor, um davon abzulenken. Die beiden laufen zum Auto und steigen ein. Neal gibt ihr den Schlüsselanhänger und sie küsst Neal. (2. Teil des Tracks) *2x06: Neal schlägt Emma vor, dass es Zeit sei, eine richtige Wohnung zu suchen. Er zeigt ihr eine Karte und sie zeigt mit geschlossenen Augen auf einen Ort: Tallahassee. (1. Teil des Tracks) This Boy Will Be Your Undoing Enthält Baelfires Thema *1x19: Baelfire sagt Rumpelstilzchen, dass er sich verändert hat und Menschen verletzt. Rumpelstilzchen erwidert, dass er den Ogerkrieg gestoppt hat und Baelfire meint, dass das genug wäre und Rumpelstilzchen keine Macht mehr bräuchte. (Variation) *1x19: Rumpelstilzchen sagt, dass er seine Macht aufgeben würde, wenn Baelfire einen Weg fände. (Variation) *1x19: Baelfire ist traurig, dass die anderen Kinder nicht mit ihm spielen möchten. Er unterhält sich mit Morraine. (Variation) *1x19: Baelfire spricht mit der Blauen Fee. (Variation) *1x19: Baelfire sagt Rumpelstilzchen, dass sie an einem Ort ohne Magie glücklich sein könnten und erinnert ihn an ihren Handel. (Variation) *1x19: Mutter Oberin sagt Mr. Gold, dass August nach seinem Vater sucht. (Variation) *1x19: Mr. Gold spricht mit Archie über seinen Sohn. (Variation) *1x19: Mr. Gold hält August für Baelfire und bittet ihn um Verzeihung. (Variation) *2x14: Rumpelstilzchen trifft die Seherin wieder. Sie sagt ihm, dass er seinen Sohn finden werde und dafür einen mächtigen Fluch brauche (Variation) *2x14: Rumpelstilzchen nimmt die Fähigkeiten der Seherin. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass der Junge, der ihn zu Bae führen wird, sein Untergang sein werde. Er sagt, dass er den Jungen einfach töten werde. *2x21: Baelfire fällt aus dem Portal und ruft nach seinem Vater. (Variation) *2x21: Neal und Mr. Gold streiten sich, nachdem Gold Dr. Whale verprügelt hat. (Variation) *2x22: David teilt Gold mit, dass Neal verletzt wurde und durch ein Portal fiel, weshalb sie ihn für tot halten. Gold will ihnen nicht helfen, Storybrooke zu retten. (Variation) *3x04: Gold erkennt, dass Baelfire noch am Leben ist. (Variation) *3x04: "Belle" sagt, dass Rumpelstilzchen durch Baelfire wieder etwas habe, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, wodurch sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb zurückgekehrt sei. Sie meint, dass man Angewohnheiten ändern könne und er schickt sie fort. (Variation) Science! Enthält Frankensteins Thema *2x05: Frankenstein erweckt seinen Bruder zum Leben. Igor meint, es sei Magie, aber Frankenstein entgegnet, es sei Wissenschaft. *2x12: In Storybrooke rettet Ruby Dr. Whale, der versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen. Im Land ohne Farbe erweckt Frankenstein seinen Bruder Gerhardt zum Leben. Igor meint, es sei Magie, aber Frankenstein entgegnet, es sei Wissenschaft. Frankenstein sagt seinem Vater, dass er Gerhardt zurück gebracht hat. (Variation) To Neverland! Enthält Hooks Thema *2x04: Smee wird ein Mitglied von Hooks Crew. Hook wirft eine Zauberbohne ins Meer und öffnet ein Portal nach Neverland. Das Schiff segelt durch das Portal. Cora's Waltz *2x16: Die junge Cora geht auf den Ball und tanzt mit Prince Henry. Sein Vater mischt sich ein und sagt ihr, dass er sie erkannt hat. Sie behauptet, sie könne Stroh zu Gold spinnen. Snow White in Black *2x15: Die junge Snow White trauert um ihre verstorbene Mutter. Johanna gibt ihr die Tiara und Snow geht auf die Beerdigung. How Magic Is Made Enthält Coras Thema *1x18: Cora kritisiert Regina, dass sie eine alte Jungfer werde und weist sie darauf hin, dass die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter schon alle verheiratet seien. Daniel unterbricht sie und Regina weist ihn zurecht. Regina möchte gehen und ihre Mutter hält sie mit Magie in der Luft fest. *1x18: Die junge Snow White erzählt Cora, dass Regina Leopold nicht liebt. *2x02: Cora verhindert Reginas Flucht, indem sie sie mit Magie festhält. *2x02: Cora sagt Regina, dass das Königreich ihr gehören würde, weil der König kein starker Mann sei. *2x12: Cora besucht Mr. Gold in seinem Geschäft (Variation) *2x16: Cora sagt Rumpelstilzchen, dass er ihr beibringen soll, Stroh zu Gold zu spinnen. *2x16: Rumpelstilzchen lehrt Cora Magie und sie spinnt Stroh zu Gold. *2x16: Rumpelstilzchen bietet Cora an, ihren Vertrag zu ändern *2x16: Cora sagt Rumpelstilzchen, dass sie kein Baby mit ihm haben wird (Variation) *2x16: Cora realisiert, dass ihre Liebe zu Regina genug gewesen wäre und stirbt in ihren Armen (Variation) One Perfect Day After Another *2x17: Owen schenkt Regina einen Schlüsselanhänger. Regina wacht neben Graham auf. Sie geht durch die Stadt und erfreut sich daran, die verfluchten Märchenfiguren zu beobachten. Regina erlebt denselben Tagesablauf und stellt fest, dass es sie nicht mehr glücklich macht, die Stadtbewohner zu beobachten. Bae and the Shadow *2x21: Baelfire, Wendy, John und Michael bereiten sich auf die Rückkehr des Schattens vor. Bae lässt sich vom Schatten mitnehmen, um die Darlings zu beschützen. Der Schatten trägt Baelfire an den Häusern vorbei und steuert dann auf den Stern zu. *3x03: Der Schatten fliegt in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss, um Roland mitzunehmen (Variation) *3x07: Die Schatten greifen Emma, Hook und Neal an (Variation) *3x08: Der Schatten packt den jungen Rumpelstilzchen (Variation) *3x11: Der Schatten dringt in die Kirche ein (Variation) Tamara Shows Her True Colors Enthält das Thema der "Zentrale" und Emmas Thema *2x21: Greg und Tamara sagen Regina, dass sie Magie zerstören wollen. (Variation) *2x21: Tamara sagt Greg, dass Emma und Neal sie gefunden haben. Greg bleibt zurück, um Regina weiter zu befragen. (Variation) *2x21: Tamara schießt auf Neal. Sie und Emma kämpfen. Tamara öffnet ein Portal und Neal fällt hindurch. Das Portal schließt sich und Emma weint. *2x22: Tamara und Greg stehlen eine Spitzhacke und zeigen Hook den Auslöser, mit dem sie Storybrooke vernichten wollen. (Variation) *3x01: Greg sagt Henry, dass es ihn nichts anginge, für wen er und Tamara arbeiten und dass sie keine Fragen stellen, weil sie an ihre Sache glauben. (Variation) *3x07: Michael und John Darling beobachten Ariels Ankunft in Storybrooke. (Variation) The Adventure Begins *2x22: In der Gegenwart zaubert Mr. Gold den magischen Globus herbei, um herauszufinden, wohin Greg und Tamara Henry gebracht haben. In der Vergangenheit wird Bae von den verlorenen Jungs an den Strand gebracht. Felix fragt die anderen, ob Bae der richtige Junge ist, was die Jungen verneinen. Felix sagt Bae, dass dies sein Glückstag sei und er am Leben bleiben dürfe. In der Gegenwart öffnet Hook ein Portal und Emma fragt, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. In der Vergangenheit fragt ein verlorener Junge Felix, ob sie den richtigen Jungen finden werden. Felix antwortet, dass es zwar dauern könnte, den Jungen zu finden, aber dass Peter Pan niemals scheitert. Er betrachtet die Zeichnung des gesuchten Jungen, die Henry zeigt. In der Gegenwart fahren Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold und Hook mit der Jolly Roger durch das Portal nach Neverland, um Henry zu retten. *3x08: Emma, Regina, Neal und Mr. Gold rudern mit einem Boot zu Skull Rock, um Henry vor Pan zu retten. (Variation) Main Title *Eröffnungssequenz der Episoden Wissenswertes * Mark Isham veröffentlichte bei Soundcloud eine Playlist mit dem Titel "Greatest Hits", die Stücke des ersten und zweiten Soundtracks enthält. Das Stück "To Neverland!" ist dort als " Aboard The Jolly Roger" und "The Adventure Begins" als "To Neverland…" zu finden. Außerdem enthält die Playlist ein unveröffentliches Stück mit dem Titel "The Girl in the Fiery Dream" aus der Episode „ “.https://soundcloud.com/markisham/13-the-girl-in-the-fiery-dream Siehe auch *Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack *Musik Quellen Kategorie:Merchandise Kategorie:Musik en:Once Upon a Time: Season Two Soundtrack